No Use Crying Over Spilt Milk
by Carrie Underwood Fan
Summary: Meredith attempts to cook Derek something for his birthday. Set six months after 6x25. Enjoy!


_**So if anyone wants to know why I'm doing a one shot, ask CSM lol! We decided that at least once a week, we're going to give a "prompt" to each other to write a quick one-shot with whatever Grey's couple we choose. This week mine is **__**cooking. **__**It's kind of told in Meredith voice over perspective and it's complete Merder fluff! Happy reading and enjoy!**_

Cooking. It's something I've never been good at. Maybe it was because my mother never cooked for me. Never made breakfast or lunch, so went it came time for college I definitely wasn't prepared to make meals for myself. So I didn't. I used the cafeteria and vending machines like they were my fridge. The one and only thing I learned how to make was grilled cheese. One of the Italian men Sadie and I were staying with showed me how to make it. Of course he used fancy cheeses and breads, but still I learned how to cook something. After that I never really had much opportunity to learn, between med school and my internship, learning to cook was the last thing on my mind.

So you'd think with some sort of cooking experience, I'd be able to make my husband's favorite breakfast item right? Wrong.

She could have kicked herself at how she had gotten herself into this mess. One minute she was on the phone with Carolyn Shepherd asking questions about Yankee tickets and paraphernalia and the next minute Carolyn was giving Meredith the recipe to what she considered Derek's favorite thing in the whole wide world. Her coffee cake. And somewhere between that phone call and today, today being Derek's birthday she had talked herself into doing this.

"_You can do this Grey." _she encouraged to herself, as she stared at the long list on instructions she had copied down from Carolyn. "_It's just like surgery. Step by step."_

Except it wasn't. Surgery could do with her eyes closed and her hands tied back. This, this was foreign territory. She sighed at she looked at what came next; she managed to crack the eggs, pour the flour and add the milk.

_Zest one teaspoon of an orange._

"_Okay you can't do this. What the hell does zest mean?" _she questioned to herself as she looked at the instructions again. She shrugged and cut the orange, and squeezed it into the batter, figuring it was probably a fancy word for juice.

Her stomach turned at the smell of the citrus, but to be honest lately her stomach turned at everything. She sighed as she ran her fingers over the material of Derek's shirt she had thrown on.

"Just hang on. I'll tell him today." said Meredith speaking softly to her stomach. She shook her head in amazement that she was actually pregnant. Of course she knew after the miscarriage she would be able to get pregnant, she just didn't think it would happen only six months later.

She sighed as she looked at what looked like a huge glob of a mess in a bowl. She glanced over and read what the next set on instructions were.

_Melt half a stick of butter._

She smiled inwardly as she placed the stick of butter in a cup, and put it in the microwave. Derek as child might have enjoyed eating half of a stick of better in a cake, but heath conscious grown up Derek probably wouldn't be too thrilled.

She followed the next set of directions and began to stir the dry ingredients together, her mind wandering as she did so. Derek didn't even know she was up already, and had been since five thirty due to the morning sickness. She still didn't even know how she had managed to get away with that because normally if Meredith even flinched slightly in bed, Derek would wake in an instant.

Her nose wrinkled in disgust, as she smelt the obnoxious smell of something burning filled the air. She looked around quickly checking what it could be. The oven wasn't on yet so it could only be the microwave. She quickly opened it and gasped to see sparks emitting from wrapper on the butter stick, which she had clearly forgotten to remove.

"Shit!" she swore, as she quickly moved.

She threw the burning cup of hot butter sharply into the sink, whipping her body around causing her shoulder to knock into the bowl of dry ingredients and the open carton of milk knocking them to the floor. She groaned she put her hand to her temple in frustration and disgust.

"Making breakfast?" questioned Derek's voice.

She looked up to see an amused smile on Derek's face as he walked into the kitchen, still clad in his pajamas and sat down at the kitchen table.

"You do not get to find this charming! This is not charming." shouted Meredith as tears pooled into her eyes. "_Damn hormones" _she thought as she felt herself getting upset.

Derek's teasing smile immediately dropped when he noticed the tears forming. Meredith never let his stupid jokes affect her. It was something they did all the time. They were constantly teasing each other, it was an ongoing thing.

"Mere, I was kidding." he said as he watched Meredith attempt to clean up the spilled milk, before throwing the dishtowel down in frustration. "Meredith?" he called trying to get her attention. "Mere what's the matter?"

Meredith scoffed sadly at his question, as she furiously swiped at the few tears that managed to escape.

"What's the matter? What's the matter is that I tried to do something nice for my husband and it turned around and bit me in the ass. What's the matter is I absolutely cannot do anything right when it comes to something as simple as melting butter, and to top it all off I feel like crap. That's what's the matter!" she angrily shouted

"You don't feel well?" asked Derek his eyes immediately filling with concern. "Mere come here." urged Derek as he extended his hand towards her. He saw her shake her head, immediately protesting the idea. "Mere." he said, his eyes pleading slightly.

She sighed as she willingly gave in and allowed him to tug her into his lap. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, searching for signs of a fever. As doctor's, they both knew that it didn't actually detect if you had a fever, but it was comforting.

"No fever." said Derek with a small smile. "And no congestion, or respiratory issues." he added as Meredith pressed her forehead against his. "So what's the matter?"

"It's nothing I'm fine." said Meredith, knowing the minute those words left her mouth Derek would be questioning her even more. He raised his eyebrows at her, already questioning her famous response. "I promise I'm okay. Why don't you open your presents." suggested Meredith.

"Meredith" started Derek quickly not buying her excuse.

"Derek." said Meredith in the same tone, earning a slight grin from him. "Open them. I'm okay I promise."

Derek eyed her slightly before turning to wrapped box on the table. He reached for the card first and opened it, he scanned the note she had written for him, smiling as he read it. He then noticed the thin sheets of paper taped to the other side of the card.

"Yankee tickets? Seriously?" questioned Derek with a wide grin.

"Well I figured you could go when we're in New York in a month, since you haven't seen the new stadium and your mom said …" rambled Meredith before she was cut off by Derek with a long kiss. She pulled back and grinned. "I take it you like the gift then?" she questioned.

"I love it." answered Derek. He then looked at the small wrapped box still sitting on the table. "But why did you get me anything else? That was more than enough."

"It's nothing big. I swear." said Meredith a teasing grin.

Derek eyed her once again, before reaching for the box. He pulled off the wrapping paper, glancing at Meredith as he did so. He pulled it open and nearly gasped at what he pulled out of the box. He pulled out of the box a new scrub cap that read,

_**# 1 Dad**_

His heart was pounding as held the piece of cotton his hand. His head was spinning. She was pregnant. They were having a baby. They were going to be parents. He looked at Meredith who smiled back at him in response.

"Meredith." he breathed. "When… did … how." he tried to ask.

"Breathe Shepherd." Meredith said jokingly as she placed a hand on his chest. "I found out two days ago. I was going to tell you right away, but I thought it would be a better present. I know I should have said something sooner. Is it bad… are you mad... should I..." Meredith tried to ask before she was cut off with Derek kissing her once again.

They both pulled away nearly breathless, as his hand found it's way to her stomach. She had to admit it felt weird to actually acknowledge that there was a person, a little tiny person inside of her. Last time, before she had even acknowledged it, that little person was taken away

But this time they would get their happy ending. This time the result would be a baby with Derek's eyes and Meredith's giggle. This time it would result in a lifetime of joy and happiness. This was the beginning of their family, they were finally getting their happily ever after.

Derek looked at Meredith almost adoringly. She was carrying their child inside of her. This was something, even with words, that he would never be able to thank her for. She was making him a father. He was going to be a dad. He watched as she smiled back at him, knowing what she what he was thinking. God he wanted that baby to have her smile. And her laugh. Her stubbornness.

"I want our little girl to be just like you." said Derek.

"It's already a girl?" questioned Meredith with an amused grin. "Are sure about that? Because remember I have split ends."

Derek laughed as he pulled her in and kissed her again, pulling her even closer than she was before. He suddenly stopped and pulled back, as Meredith looked at him confused. Derek smoothed down her hair and laughed again, as a look of realization struck his face.

"So that's why you were crying over spilt milk?" questioned Derek.

"That's why I was crying over spilt milk"

_**Hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews make my day =)**_


End file.
